


On the Mat

by Kattlupin



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Boys In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Getting Together, M/M, Meet-Cute, Modern AU, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, R/S fix it 2020, Rimming, Safe Sane and Consensual, Smuff, Yoga, Yoga Student Remus Lupin, Yoga Teacher Sirius Black, safe sex, smut with feelings, we are pro condoms in this fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:08:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24512830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kattlupin/pseuds/Kattlupin
Summary: The intimate happenings of Remus Lupin and Sirius Black on a yoga mat.Or, alternatively...How Remus Lupin and Sirius Black found both love and enlightenment in each other.
Relationships: Remus Lupin & Lily Evans friendship - Relationship, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 56
Kudos: 425
Collections: RS Fix It Fest 2020





	On the Mat

**REMUS**

“Remus, open up!! I know you’re in there!”

Remus pulls the blanket directly over his head and rolls more thoroughly into the nooks and crannies of the couch, hoping that maybe if he becomes one with the furniture Lily will give up and go away.

“Come on Remus,” she pleads. “Don’t make me use my key.”

Remus lifts his head at that. She wouldn’t, he thinks, just as he hears her spare key slide into the lock. He quickly scrambles to his feet, his legs getting tangled in the blanket and causing him to crash to the floor with a loud grunt.

“Well, look at you,” she laughs. “You’re in worse shape than I thought you’d be.”

Remus scrunches up his face and frowns at her. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

“It means that I ran into Benjy last night and saw him with someone who wasn’t you.” She sits down on the floor beside him and hooks an arm over his shoulders, pulling him into her side. “I’m guessing you two broke up.”

Remus doesn’t answer, just shrugs and drops his head against Lily’s shoulder.

“When?” she asks.

“Two weeks ago.”

“And he’s already out with some other bloke?”

“Thanks Lily, that’s really helpful.”

“Sorry, it just seems a bit fast.”

“Yeah, well, it would seem even less fast to you if you’d been the one that caught the two of them kissing in the alcove of Benjy’s building like I did.”

“Oof!”

“Oof, is right,” Remus sighs.

“Why didn’t you tell me? I’d have come here sooner.”

“I don’t know,” Remus lies then immediately tells the truth. “I guess I was embarrassed.”

“Embarrassed?” Lily scoffs. “Remus, I told you from the beginning you could do better than Benjy.”

“This isn’t really the time for I told you so’s.”

“Sorry love, that’s not what I meant. It’s just, you’re a catch! And you deserve someone great.”

“Benjy didn’t think I was a catch.”

“Benjy listened to Queen and hated Patti Smith, are we really going to take his opinion into account?”

“No,” Remus laughs. “I guess not.”

“Good. Now go put on some shorts and that cute black tank of yours. The one with the little rainbow that sits over your left pec.”

“What pec?” Remus asks, gesturing at his thin frame.

“This one,” Lily says, poking at Remus’s chest, her first finger jabbing into his sternum.

“Where are we going?” Remus asks skeptically. Sure it’s been days since he left his flat, but last he checked it wasn’t exactly shorts and tank top weather.

“Yoga!” Lily says with a conspiratorial grin.

“Oh! God no, Lily! Absolutely not.”

“Absolutely yes.”

“No! Why on earth would I want to go to yoga? That’s a terrible idea and filled with a bunch of Karens no doubt.”

“Well, sure, there’s a few of those, but trust me, you want to come.”

“Trust me, I don’t,” Remus laughs, extricating himself further away from her. “I can’t even touch my toes.”

“One, that’s a lie,” Lily points out. “You used to dance, you’ll be a natural. And two, and this is the important detail, the instructor is stupid hot.”

Remus narrows his eyes at her. “Is that supposed to make me want to go?”

“Yes,” Lily says and nods her head enthusiastically.

“I just got out of a relationship. I’m in no place to start a new one.”

“Who said anything about starting a relationship, Remus? I’m talking about ogling the hot instructor and maybe getting him to adjust your down dog.”

“Oh, so you’re trying to get me laid?”

“If it’ll get you out of your flat and get you to stop pouting, then yes.”

“Fine, I’ll go,” Remus relents and rises back to his feet. He extends a hand down to lift Lily up as well. “But only if we can go for brunch after. I want pancakes and mimosas and maybe some pot, anything to cleanse myself of any weird hippie-dippie yoga vibes I pick up while there,” he yells over his shoulder as he walks into his bedroom to change. “But if I leave this place smelling like patchouli or burnt sage, I’m holding you personally responsible. No cute boy is worth that.”

“You haven’t seen him yet!” Lily yells after him, with a bit of a giggle in her voice.

“Yeah, but you find James Potter attractive. You’re no judge,” Remus calls from where he’s standing by his dresser in his bedroom pulling out a pair of red shorts that he steps into, then grabs his tank top.

“Hey! James is so cute!”

“He’s fine for a straight boy,” Remus says as he steps back out of his bedroom, pulling his tank over his head. “Oh shit, you’re not taking me to ogle some meathead, are you?”

“No,” Lily laughs again. “Sirius is no meathead. I’m pretty sure he’s a vegan anyway.”

“Well, that’s one plus for him.” Remus shrugs on his hoodie.

“Are you ready?”

“Truthfully, no.”

Lily leans forward and places a kiss onto Remus’s cheek then fixes up his sleep mussed curls. “There,” she says as she steps away. “Now you’re ready.”

“If you say so,” Remus sighs, trying to feign indifference as he grabs his wallet and keys. In truth, he’s happy for Lily’s presence and grateful she’s getting him out of the house—he just wishes it was for something other than yoga.  
_____

**SIRIUS**

“You’re late,” Marlene points out as Sirius rushes in through the front door with less than a minute before his class is scheduled to start. “And you have a new student.”

“Great, another housewife looking for enlightenment,” Sirius deadpans as he looks over the list to see who of his favorite regulars are there. He notices Lily Evans’s name on the list—he’ll be sure to tell James this later, as well as rub it in that he gets to adjust her down dog and James doesn’t.

“Not a housewife,” Marlene answers with one well-sculpted brow raised high and a knowing smirk on her face.

“Oh god, please tell me it’s not another influencer looking to take pics for their Instagram. I can’t stomach one of those today either,” Sirius whines and checks the time—it’s officially past the start of class, but he doesn’t care. Besides, there’s always two to three last-minute stragglers that love to come in and make a show of their entrance and interrupt Sirius as he’s trying to get things underway.

“Nope, not one of those either. It’s a boy,” she says, then grins even more conspiratorially. “A very cute boy.”

“What do you know about cute boys,” Sirius teases.

“I know enough to tell that this one is just your type and he came in with Lily Evans, so we know he’s cool.”

“He’s not wearing jeans is he?”

“No, and you’re such a dick,” Marlene laughs with a roll of her eyes. “Just go look for yourself. You’re running late as it is.”

“Fine. He’d better be cute though,” Sirius says as he turns on his heel, kicks his shoes under one of the chairs in the yoga studio’s lounge, and unlocks his phone to open Spotify to select his playlist for class.

When he opens the door to the yoga room, he’s met with an eerie amount of eager faces all vying for his attention. None of which he’s actually interested in, but he won’t let them know that. He’s not dumb. He gets paid by the head, and it’s much easier to get butts on the mats if they all think that they stand a chance of capturing his elusive attention. After all, Sirius knows which side his bread is buttered on, even if that’s with margarine and not actual butter, and you’d better believe he’s going to exploit his own good looks for his financial benefit. And as long as he maintains his simple rule of not dating his students, then there’s never any drama.

No drama that is, until his eyes land on who is obviously this new student that Marlene has given him the heads up about. He’s positioned himself near the back, next to Lily of course, and he’s cuter than Marlene had promised. Even in the dim lights of the studio, Sirius can tell from across the room that this boy is breathtaking, and it’s not just because he has literally taken Sirius’s breath away with his lithe frame, narrow hips and spindly dancer's limbs. Ballet, Sirius thinks as he lets himself take a full assessing visual appraisal of the boy while he walks toward the stereo to plug in his phone.

It’s not just his body that’s enticing. His eyes are wide and hopeful, partially shadowed by the way his tawny colored curls flop forward over his forehead and down to his eyebrows. His cheeks are high and round, with a dusting of bronze flecks that seem to glitter off of the low lighting, that also highlights his nose which slopes nicely and lands above the prettiest set of pink pouty lips that Sirius has ever seen and subsequently wants to suck on, as well as see what they look like sucking on something of his as well.

He feels a stir in his grey sweatpants at that thought and quickly squashes it down as he swallows thickly. Now is definitely not the time for his cock to have an opinion.

He sets the music to play, the opening notes of A Forest by The Cure setting the tone and soon the pace of the class. “Let’s start in child’s pose,” he says, and the whole room slots themselves into place.

He watches with a smirk as the new boy takes a quick look around to see what everybody else is doing, then sits his hips on his heels and lays his head and chest forward, practically flattening himself to the mat. Open hips, nice, Sirius thinks, definitely ballet, then drops that thought into the memory bank for later use.

He takes a sip of his water, lets himself have one last lingering glance while no one can see him, then begins by saying, “Take a deep breath in and start to crawl your fingertips forward.”  
_____

**REMUS**

Remus is officially questioning Lily’s definition of ogling the yoga teacher when he finds himself in his fourth downward facing dog of class. From this angle, the only ogling he’s doing is of the brick wall behind him as he peers through his legs.

The class itself has been nice so far and Remus feels at home in his body for the first time in ages, even though the names and positions of the moves are a bit foreign. But years of ballet has taught him well and the proprioception that one learns from such a discipline never really goes away. Sirius’s voice is soothing yet commanding, and he makes subtle jokes to ease the tension that comes with challenging oneself. Plus, Remus has to admit, his playlist is on point— opening with The Cure was unexpected and then weaving it from there into classics from The Stone Roses, Lou Reed and Echo & the Bunnymen was a nice touch. It was the inclusion of Barefoot by Patti Smith that really piqued his interest though. He had to smile at that one—this Sirius Black already has a leg up on Benjy.

Remus also has to admit that the brief glimpse he got of the alluring Sirius Black was promising— tall with strong, well-defined muscles, long hair perfectly disheveled in a knot nestled on the crown of his head, piercing grey-silver eyes that almost glowed in the dark, and a back so well sculpted with deep ridges and broad shoulders that it practically stretched his white tank to its limits. And those sweatpants— Remus cannot get the image of those sinful grey sweatpants out of his mind.

He shuffles a bit in his downward dog, hoping a few bends of his knees will help him rearrange his traitorous bits that are still focused on Sirius’s sweatpants. It’ll have to do, as lifting one of his hands off the mat which is a bit slick as it is anyway, is only going to make his balance in this position more precarious. And though he can’t see Sirius with his head down like this, he can hear him moving about the room, and the way that his voice is growing louder tells Remus he is nearby. He stills himself, hoping to be assuming the perfect positioning, wanting to impress Sirius with his form, when suddenly he feels two hands, large, thick fingered, and sure in their grip press against his low back, his fingertips enticingly close to pressing into the pert, toned flesh of Remus’s ass. It takes every ounce of Remus’s strength not to whimper at the touch. Not just because Sirius is gorgeous, but because the way that he is applying pressure, further stretching Remus’s back and giving his sacrum a much needed release. It’s done in reverence. There’s a gentleness in the touch that Remus has never felt on himself, not even from those that he’s dated. Suddenly the one hundred and twenty pound monthly membership the woman at the desk had advertised to him doesn’t feel that ridiculous.  
_____

**SIRIUS**

The instant Sirius’s hands press against the other man’s back, he knows that he is in deep trouble, and that his self imposed rule number one of not getting involved with anyone who comes to his yoga classes is in danger of being broken. But he can’t help himself as he lets his hands linger for a beat too long, keeping everyone in downward dog for an extended moment in time. The man's warm and supple flesh feels too good against his skin as it yields to his touch and guidance. He briefly wonders how pliable this man is in other ways, then shakes his head in hopes of clearing such thoughts from his mind as he presses just a little bit firmer for one more second before he pulls away and gives the cue for everyone to raise their right leg before stepping it forward to land between their hands and rise up into a warrior two.

Even though he’s stepped away Sirius keeps his eyes on him as he rises, his arms swooping and swinging into position with the practiced grace of a well trained dancer right down to the way his hands are set, appearing to be almost floating in the air and creating a long elegant line from fingertip to fingertip. It’s gorgeous. He’s gorgeous, and Sirius wants to tell him so. He weaves through the tightly packed together mats again and sidles up behind the other man, then places his fingertips onto his narrow shoulders setting them back even farther.

The man sighs contentedly at Sirius’s gentle touch and stands a little straighter, bringing his shoulder blades back and together into Sirius’s space, practically leaning them against Sirius’s chest. His gaze is looking over his shoulder at Sirius instead of focusing over his right fingertips where it should be, and from this angle Sirius gets a better glimpse of his angelic face. High round cheeks glowing pink, wide whiskey-brown eyes, and caramel colored hair that smells like fresh peeled grapefruit. He watches as the other man bites at his lower lip, his brow furrowed in concentration.

“Perfect,” Sirius says softly, swiping his fingertips down the length of the man's arms and slowly begins to walk away as he cues the room to straighten their right legs, reach their right arms forward and then tick-tock their hands to twelve and six for triangle pose while the music transitions from I Wanna Be Adored by The Stone Roses to Just Like Honey by The Jesus and Mary Chain.

Sirius takes a deep, settling breath as he walks away and curses himself for how irresistible he’s finding this man. He hasn’t even learned his name yet and already he’s had his hands all over him, he’s already having lurid thoughts, but he also can’t deny that the vibes he’s getting from this man signal that he’s enticed by Sirius too. If he wasn’t, then why did he moan, whimper almost, at Sirius’s touch? Why did he nestle himself into Sirius’s space when Sirius brought his fingertips to his shoulders? Why did he wear those sinful red shorts that have hiked up so high around the defined curves of his thighs, his ass practically hanging out the back?

Sirius is a strong man in many ways. He can stand and balance on his hands, can move through a flurry of sun salutations linking breath and movement in a continuous loop for hours, can hold position like a statue chiseled out of marble by the great sculptors of Ancient Rome, but even the strongest of men have their weaknesses, and Sirius knows that there is no way he will be able to resist this man. He needs to feel his skin underneath his palms, needs to hear his breath work in tandem with his body in the sheets instead of on a yoga mat, needs to get to know him in the most carnal way, as well as on a personal level.

As he cues the class to move back into downward dog, a sea of butts in the air, though Sirius can only focus on one, he makes a mental note to hug and kiss Lily Evans for delivering this gift of a man to his presence, and wonders what the best course of action is to move forward from here.  
_____

**REMUS**

Remus contemplates the last hour of his life as he lies completely still on his back on the mat that Lily lent him. The room is silent, the music has faded out, and Remus is completely at ease thinking about the signals he received from Sirius throughout class.

At least he thinks they were signals. The extended eye contact Sirius would make from across the room, the extra hands-on adjustments that lingered for a few extra beats, the whispered ‘perfect’ into Remus’s ear. It all had to add up to something, and Remus has gone on plenty of dates with men who have offered him far less attention.

A softer, yet still commanding version of Sirius’s voice breaks through Remus’s thoughts as he begins to cue the class to roll over onto their sides and make their way up to a seat. Remus is in a bit of a daze from where he sits and Sirius looks like a beacon of hope at the front of the room, perfectly illuminated by the dimmed lights and a well placed candle in front of his shins.

Remus is transfixed by the way the yellow flickering flame plays with the angles and planes of Sirius’s face, making his jawline sharp and his cheeks high with the shadows of his long eyelashes laid out over them. His lips are moving and though Remus can hear what he’s saying, he’s more focused on the way they seem to shine above the candle light, perfectly wet and supple nestled inside his late afternoon stubble. Remus can imagine the feel of the scratchiness of the coarse hair on his lips, the way it would tickle at his fingertips and palms if he cupped Sirius’s face between his hands.

He becomes aware that he is staring when Sirius’s eyes suddenly catch his, and the shock of those impossibly grey-silver sparkling irises causes him to jolt. The little wink and lopsided smirk that Sirius gives him causes Remus’s cheeks to glow bright pink in a furious blush. He casts his eyes demurely down, avoiding the intensity that is Sirius’s gaze. He knows if he sits under it for too long, the heat of it will melt him like ice left out in the sun.

It’s not until he hears shuffling around him and sees movement in his periphery that Remus realizes that the yoga class is truly over, and he’s not sure how to continue from here. Obviously he needs to roll up the mat and get moving, he can’t sit here all day, but he’s not ready to have the spell broken that this class seemed to hold between himself and Sirius. And though he’s not a shy man per se, he’s hardly ever the one to make the first move.

Though he needn't worry about that, for as he’s rising to his feet, following Lily’s lead to roll up their mats, Sirius comes over and taps him on the shoulder. “Hi,” he says as Remus turns around. “I’m sorry I didn’t get a chance to introduce myself before class. I’m Sirius,” he extends out his hand and Remus takes it, “Sirius Black.”

“Remus Lupin,” he says with a shake. “Great class. I really enjoyed it.”

“Good,” Sirius says, their hands still clasped and his eyes boring into Remus’s. “You did great! I’m guessing this wasn’t your first yoga class.”

“Oh, it was, actually,” Remus answers, a bit flustered from the unexpected compliment.

“Regardless, you’ve got the body awareness for it, that’s for sure.”

“Uh, thanks,” Remus answers, “I used to dance.”

“Ballet would be my guess,” Sirius says, lifting their still clasped hands. Remus follows them as Sirius extends Remus’s arm out to his side. He very gently lets go and leaves Remus’s hand hovering in the air, suspended like a marionette. “You create beautiful lines.”

Remus drops his hand and takes his gaze downcast. “Well, that was a long time ago.”

“And he was brilliant at it,” Lily chimes in almost out of nowhere. Remus has practically forgotten she’s here. “I knew he’d be a natural at this as well.”

“Natural indeed,” Sirius says. “Thank you for bringing him. It’s always a pleasure to have such promising new faces and bodies in my classes.”

“I don’t know about that,” Remus shrugs looking back up again.

“Don’t play coy, Remus,” Lily scolds. “You did amazing!”

“I barely knew what we were doing,” Remus laughs. “And I’ve already forgotten the difference between warriors one, two, and three, as well as the rest of the moves.”

“You know, I do offer private lessons,” Sirius says, and Remus feels his stomach drop. Private lessons with Sirius—where does one sign up?

“Really?”

“Yes, really. And I’ll tell you what—first one’s on me.”  
_____

**SIRIUS**

As soon as the front door closes behind Remus and Lily, Marlene dramatically swings her head to the side to look directly at Sirius. “Private... lessons?”

“What?” Sirius scoffs.

“Since when do you give private lessons?”

“Since that angel of an ex-ballerino showed up to my class with his beautiful lines, insanely open hips and those god forsaken red shorts.”

“Oof! Those were cute, right?”

“Cute indeed,” Sirius sighs, then picks up his phone to mark Remus’s scheduled private lesson for tomorrow in his calendar, along with an alarm to make sure he is up on time and that his apartment is neat enough for a guest. Particularly one that has piqued his interest in such an all consuming way.

“So I’m guessing you’re not coming to brunch with me and Dorcas tomorrow?”

“You’ve guessed correctly,” Sirius smirks and nods his head. He steps into his shoes and shrugs his zip-up hooded sweatshirt on, places his items into his pockets, then leans forward and gives Marlene a quick kiss on each of her cheeks. “I’ll catch you for coffee on Monday.”

“You’d better! I want all the gory details.”

“I’m not one to kiss and tell Marlene, you know that,” he says as he begins to back out of the door.

“Sure you don’t!” she yells out after him and flips him the V in the process.

Sirius gives her a little wink and lets the door swing shut behind him as he starts his journey home, his mind replaying the way that Remus had looked in all of his poses and the graceful way his limbs moved when he transitioned between them. It makes Sirius wish he could’ve seen Remus as a dancer, and he wonders if there’s any way he can see it now.

Intrigued and in need of a pick-me-up, especially if he’s going home to clean up his flat for Remus’s impending arrival the next day, Sirius stops at the cafe around the corner from the studio for a tea and a quick bite to eat. Once settled into his seat with an oat milk chai latte, and a dense bowl of fruit and nut filled porridge, Sirius pulls out his phone, supposing it doesn’t hurt to do a little research regarding the man that he’s just invited over after having only just met him.

Research, it turns out, is quite simple. Remus Lupin wasn’t just a casual dancer, someone who did it for fun. He was well on his way to becoming a principal with The Royal Ballet until a car wreck and a ruptured disk pulled him out of contention. But the videos on YouTube from a few years ago of a nineteen year old Remus that Sirius is able to pull up are enough to showcase what was clearly a prodigal talent.

“That’s a shame,” Sirius mutters to himself as he reads an article about the accident and takes the final spoonful of his porridge. But it explains a lot— Remus’s reluctance to take a compliment or to even talk about his dancing, the subtle way that Remus’s body, though graceful and elegant, would shudder slightly whenever he was cued to come to a forward fold. Sirius had chucked that up to typical first time yoga student stiffness, but now it makes more sense.

He puts his phone down, grabs his chai and takes a long sip, the warm liquid moving down his throat as he begins to think of ways that he can help Remus with whatever issues he may still have with his back instead of new and interesting positions Sirius can put him in while he’s on his back. It’s an abrupt change in thinking, and Sirius wonders how it is that this other boy has already managed to creep into all the recesses of Sirius’s brain, and if he’s being honest with himself, the way reading this little glimpse into his life has started to tug at Sirius’s heart.

Suddenly, Sirius finds himself far more nervous for tomorrow, and a newfound determination to get it right floods his entire body, making him flush with excitement and anticipation, more than the touches and eye-fucking he’d done in class ever could.  
_____

**REMUS**

“Is it safe to say I was right about Sirius?” Lily asks before she takes a bite of her avocado toast.

“Right about what? That he’s gorgeous? You don’t need me to confirm that.” Remus digs into his dense vegan pancakes topped with sliced berries and bananas and drizzled in dark chocolate, his mind still lingering on the magnetism that is the gravitational pull of Sirius Black.

“Right about him being absolutely perfect for you.”

“Oh, come on Lily, you don’t even know him. You can’t start a relationship on looks alone. A hook up sure, but not a relationship.”

“Ok, confession time,” Lily says as she swallows a sip of her green tea. “He’s friends with James. That’s how I met him.”

“So this was a setup?” Remus whines, then pouts as he takes another bite of his food, the berries suddenly losing some of their vibrant flavor. No wonder Sirius had been so nice—Lily had put him up to it.

“Stop that,” Lily scolds. “This wasn’t a setup. I didn’t even tell Sirius I was bringing you. I just had a hunch that if I put the two of you in the same room you wouldn’t be able to resist each other.”

“So you promise he didn’t know about me?”

“No, Remus. He didn’t know about you. Those vibes you caught off of him were genuine.” She takes another sip of her tea and regards Remus thoughtfully, then adds, “And quite intense.”

“You felt it too, huh?” Remus blushes and smiles shyly.

“Everyone felt it Remus. Do you know how jealous that entire room was of you? I swear, most of those people only show up for a chance at a private lesson with Sirius.”

“Oh god! Is that what this is? How often does he do things like this?”

“Never, as far as I know. I almost choked on my water when he offered one to you.”

“Interesting,” Remus hums over the rim of his mug full of a perfectly crafted oat milk chai latte. He lets the warm, spicy liquid temper down his rising nerves for his alone time with Sirius tomorrow.

It’ll be the first time he’s been alone with anybody outside of Lily for ages. Even the last few weeks he was with Benjy the intimacy was gone, and now Remus knows why, and even worse is that it’s shaken his confidence even more than it already was after his accident six years ago.

At least when he was with Benjy he no longer had to explain to his dating prospects why he was working as a simple bookstore clerk instead of something more glamorous. His hopes for the future had all hinged on his ability to glide across the stage, and with that having been so abruptly taken away, he hasn’t quite yet managed to recover from it.

Truth be told, ever since the accident he’s avoided using his body for much of anything, but from the moment he linked his breath with his movement he felt his muscles stir with excitement and easily slip back into synchronization with each other through shared movement memory, happy to have a reason to hold Remus’s body up in its full graceful glory. He liked it, he felt free and steady on his feet, and even if Sirius wasn’t the gorgeous specimen that Lily had promised he’d be, Remus would eagerly be returning again for more.

And that’s perhaps one of the scariest things about tomorrow. If this private lesson doesn’t go well, if Remus feels the pangs of rejection again, the yoga, even if it’s only just been introduced to him, will be pulled out of his grasp as well.  
_____

**SIRIUS**

When Sirius hears the light tap, tap, tap on his door he’s quick on his feet to open it. He pauses with his hand on the knob and gives his flat a quick once over to make sure he hasn’t missed anything in his rush to make it presentable.

It looks good. The lights are dimmed and the blinds are shut, giving the illumination in his flat a soft glow. The area rug has been rolled and pushed to the side along with his coffee table, and in their place Sirius has laid down his best yoga mat for Remus to use today. On the kitchen counter he’s placed a pitcher of ice cold lemon water beside a bowl full of crisp apples, and on the stove he has a kettle full of ginger tea waiting to be heated up for after their session.

He pulls his phone out and quickly flips his playlist on, the opening notes of The Killing Moon by Echo & the Bunnymen setting the tone. He opens the door.

“Hi Remus, welcome,” he says politely and ushers Remus inside. The first thing he notices before he even shuts the door is that Remus is wearing those sinful red shorts again, the hem of which is just peeking out from underneath his oversized hooded sweatshirt. It’s so big on him that Remus’s hands are almost completely hidden, and he looks as if he’s swimming inside. Sirius is weak in the knees as Remus kicks off his slip-on Vans and turns to look at him as Sirius closes the door.

“Thanks for doing this,” Remus says as he pulls his sweatshirt over his head, taking a bit of his top underneath with it and exposing his slim torso from waistband to rib cage before he realizes what has happened. He quickly tugs down his shirt, a simple black tee, and tucks it in with one hand.

Sirius takes his sweatshirt from him and drapes it over a nearby chair. “Go ahead and get on the mat,” he suggests. “Can I get you a glass of water?”

“Sure.” Remus nods, and his eyes dart around the place seemingly taking in his surroundings. “That would be great.”

Sirius takes the few steps to the kitchen area and pours water from the pitcher into a glass. “So, what would you like to work on while you have my undivided attention?” Sirius asks, even though it hardly matters whether they are alone or not. Sirius is pretty sure that no matter what, Remus will always occupy all of Sirius’s attention whenever he is in his presence. He hands Remus the water, then takes a sip out of his own.

“I’m not sure,” Remus says after he swallows. “You’re the professional.”

“I’m not sure about that,” Sirius jokes. “But I guess we can just focus on your form. Make sure you’re getting the most out of each position for your body.”

“Alright,” Remus agrees and takes another sip of water. He appears slightly nervous to Sirius and Sirius finds it adorable. He wants to calm those nerves with his hands, translate his budding affection for this other man with some solid skin on skin contact. And not for the first time since meeting Remus, Sirius considers himself the luckiest man in the world for having been put in this position.

Not that he would ever take advantage of Remus in this trusting and vulnerable state— it’s more that it has allowed for some barriers to be naturally broken down for them already. It’s a line he’s always been hesitant to cross, but then again, no one has ever strode past that line so casually, taking Sirius completely by surprise as Remus has managed to do.

“Start in child’s pose,” Sirius directs. “And we’ll go from there.”

Remus appears to blush slightly, but then begins to settle himself into position— his knees parted, hiking his shorts higher up his thighs, his hips sitting against his heels as he slowly lays his chest forward, his arms extended, and his forehead pressed to the mat. Sirius stands behind him and rubs his palms together, using the friction to warm them, then bends his knees to kneel behind Remus and gently places his wide hands across Remus’s lower back, applying slight pressure, pushing his hips even further down and receiving no resistance from Remus, his body perfectly pliable.

“That feels good,” Remus hums.

It spurs Sirius to go further. He centers one hand on Remus’s lower back then slides the other up the length of his spine to his neck, once there he pauses, then wraps his thumb and first finger around the nape and gives it three strong squeezes that make Remus suck in an extra deep breath and an even deeper sigh when Sirius lets go.

“On your next inhale, pull it up and onto all fours,” Sirius cues, then braces himself for Remus’s transition.  
_____

**REMUS**

If Remus thought that Sirius was commanding of attention in a class full of people, it’s nothing compared to how he is in a one-on-one setting, and Remus finds it somewhat alarming how willing he is to comply with every one of Sirius’s requests, yet how comfortable he is once he does them.

Like right now, perched on all fours, with his ass on full display making him question why he’d chosen to wear these shorts again, though he’s mildly worried that the subconscious answer to that isn’t as innocent as he would like. He should be uncomfortable here and most definitely self-conscious, but for whatever reason, Sirius has him completely at ease. Perhaps it’s the hand on his low back or Sirius’s deep, smooth voice, or more frightening yet, the way that Sirius tells Remus how well he is doing.

Perhaps that’s a carryover from his days of dancing, that need for approval and praise, but this is stirring something else entirely in Remus’s belly, as well as making his shorts begin to fit funny. When Sirius asks him to tuck his toes and lift his hips up and back to come into downward facing dog he’s happy to do so, hoping that the change in position will allow him the chance to get his bits and pieces in order. With a quick hand to the front of his shorts, he rearranges himself and prays that Sirius thinks it’s just his shorts that he’s readjusting. He presumably can’t see exactly what Remus is doing from where he’s standing, his feet at the top edge of the mat, and likely staring down at the planes of Remus’s back while he comes into position.

Once he’s there Sirius places both of his hands onto Remus’s low back, the heels of Sirius’s palms forcefully pushing the ridges of Remus’s pelvis up and away, his fingertips just grazing the rounds of Remus’s ass, and Remus, despite its inappropriateness, wishes that he would squeeze.

“How’s this feel?” Sirius asks. “Pressure ok?”

“Mmhmm,” is all Remus can say in reply.

“Good,” Sirius says and gives him one more good push. “Now inhale and lift your right leg high.”

Remus complies.

“Open up the hip and bend the knee.” Sirius places his hands onto Remus’s shoulders to hold them in line and increase the stretch along Remus’s right side. “Good, now push more into your right hand.”

Remus does.

“Straighten your leg,” Sirius commands and Remus does exactly what he says. “Now exhale, and step your right foot forward to land between your hands.” Sirius’s hands leave Remus’s shoulders and he slowly positions himself to stand at Remus’s right side. “Pivot your back heel down, bend your right knee even deeper, and inhale as you rise up to warrior two.”

Once Remus is standing, his front knee bent, back leg straight and strong, and arms extending in one long line, he’s rewarded with Sirius’s hands on him again. He starts at Remus’s shoulders, setting them back and down. From there, he runs his large, warm hands over and around Remus’s shoulder blades to bring his hands to Remus’s sides where he lets his thumbs stay on Remus’s back while his fingers spread around Remus’s rib cage. He lifts him to stand a little taller from there then runs his hands down Remus’s sides and presses down when his hands find his waist. When he feels Sirius give his waist a gentle squeeze, Remus can’t help but wonder what it would feel like to have his hands holding him just so but under a different context.

“Perfection,” Sirius says reverently, and it sends tingles down Remus’s spine.  
_____

**SIRIUS**

Sirius tries to find things he can correct about Remus’s poses or tips that he can give him, but in all honesty the way that Remus moves and carries himself is perfection, even with the little bit of modifying he has to do to accommodate his back. Normally under these circumstances Sirius would at least be tasked with giving suggestions on how to best move around the injury, but Remus, likely from his years of dancing, is so attuned with his body he does these things on his own. It’s mesmerizing for Sirius to watch. He wishes more people had this sort of ingrained, natural understanding of their bodies and the way that they move.

“Do you have any questions before I bring you down onto the mat?” Sirius asks Remus from where they are facing each other in a squatting position, their feet and knees wide, hips close to their heels, elbows at their knees and hands pressing together at the heart. Sirius tries not to look, but from this position he can see the outline of Remus’s half hard cock. It makes him thankful that he’d adjusted his own to sit underneath the waistband of his grey sweatpants and hem of his shirt.

“I don’t think so,” Remus says and shrugs his shoulders in a way that endears Sirius more fully to him.

“Ok then, let's transition you onto your back,” Sirius says as he leans forward and brings his shins to the floor. He places his hands onto Remus’s knees to steady Remus as he drops his seat to the floor and rolls onto his back, then once Remus is on the mat with his feet planted and knees bent, he shuffles himself forward to kneel in between Remus’s legs, undeterred or maybe spurred on by the suggestiveness of the positioning.

Remus looks up at Sirius and bites at his lower lip, his eyes wide and soft, almost as if he’s expecting something, maybe for Sirius to push this a little further. He’d most definitely like to, but perhaps he should finish the lesson first.

“Press into your feet,” Sirius directs, his hands still perched on Remus’s knees. “Now scoop your hips up to come into a bridge.”

Just like he has with every other direction that Sirius has given Remus, he lifts and the hem of his shorts creep higher up his thighs. His wide hazel eyes stay focused on Sirius and he has the nerve to lick at his lips. Sirius just about pounces on him, but stills himself by letting his hands smooth over Remus’s thighs, his fingers almost sliding underneath the fabric of Remus’s shorts.

“Good,” he practically sighs as his palms slide back up to rest on Remus’s knees. “Lower back down.”

Remus does, all the while keeping that lurid eye contact with Sirius, rewetting his lips and then nibbling on his plump lower lip again.

“Lift again,” Sirius commands and shuffles himself even closer then swallows thickly as Remus lifts his hip to a near impossible height, practically lifting his hips directly into Sirius’s eye line. Sirius runs his hands across Remus’s thighs again, this time letting his fingers travel just a centimeter into what should be considered forbidden territory. He smooths his hands back to Remus’s knees. “Lower back down.”

And Remus does without a moment's hesitation.  
_____

**REMUS**

Any lingering doubts that Remus had about Sirus’s level of interest in him went right out the window when Sirius’s fingers crept beneath the hem of Remus’s shorts, and now with his hips back on the ground Remus wants to see how far he can push Sirius. He wonders how long it will take to get Sirius to escalate things even further.

Remus could do it, take matters into his own hands, but that’s not really his style. He’s not outwardly bold and tends to air towards being cautious, playing more of the quiet role. He’s more than happy in this position, in fact he’s eagerly anticipating Sirius taking full control of this situation for him, he just needs to tease it out of him.

He keeps his eyes locked on Sirius’s, feigning his most innocent look while he nibbles on his bottom lip. He can see Sirius’s chest inflate, big and broad as he slowly sucks in a lung full of air. Remus knows that inhale. It’s the breath of a man trying to steady or contain himself, trying to hold back giving into his greater impulses, but Remus doesn’t want him to hold back. Remus wants him to dive in, even with all of its risks.

“Lift one more time,” Sirius demands, and Remus does. His hips lifting high, his thighs contracting and defining his well honed muscles from years of dancing, all the while he keeps his eyes locked on Sirius, not missing the moment that Sirius lets his eyes flit to the front of Remus’s shorts before guiltily looking back up at Remus. Remus just gives him a coy smile and waits for Sirius to direct him to lower.

Once he does, as Remus is lowering his hips back to the mat, Sirius removes his hands from Remus’s knees. Remus is momentarily disappointed with the loss of contact, but Sirius quickly makes up for it when he sits down between Remus’s feet and leans forward to offer Remus his hands. Remus grabs them and Sirius pulls him up to a seat, bringing them face to face and intimately close. Remus can feel Sirius’s breath against his skin, and the intensity at which Sirius is staring at him is both overwhelming and entirely too inviting. Remus leans forward, even more, his lips hovering dangerously close to Sirius’s.

Sirius straightens his legs to slide them under Remus’s bent knees, putting himself into a wide legged seat. He grabs onto Remus’s feet and extends Remus’s legs straight as well, effectively putting Remus practically into his lap and delving into a territory that is officially no longer yoga.

Remus doesn’t care. He’s not paying for this lesson, and all of this started because Lily wanted to get him out of the house under the pretense of ogling Sirius anyway. It was also her plan to put them in the same room together, convinced that once they were, they wouldn’t be able to resist each other, and she was right. The chemistry between the two is palpable and Remus is more than ready to cut through it, and he can tell by the way that Sirius is beginning to angle his head down, that he is too.

Remus quickly wets his lips again, anticipating the moment that they come in contact with Sirius’s and closes his eyes as he tilts his chin up in an unspoken invitation for Sirius to dive in. And he does, instantly. His lips are soft and they eagerly trap Remus’s lower lip between both of his, and Remus almost melts when he feels Sirius gently suck on it. Remus lets out a contented and well built up sigh and Sirius brings his hands to cup Remus’s jaw, his fingers gently massaging the little muscles that are pulling Remus’s lips into a smile, even while they are busy exploring Sirius’s delectable mouth.  
_____

**SIRIUS**

He knows he’s crossed a line, but it was a blurred line to begin with, and it’s not as if he wasn’t hoping to engage in a kiss with Remus at some point. Though admittedly, he figured it would’ve been after the lesson, perhaps over the tea he has waiting for them, but he’s definitely not going to complain about this turn of events.

He lets his hands slide from Remus’s jaw down his body and to Remus’s backside, where he quickly hoists him up by his glutes and puts him more thoroughly into his lap. Remus’s arms work their way up Sirius’s torso, eventually settling themselves over Sirius’s shoulders, one of his hands sliding into Sirius’s hair and loosening it from the haphazard knot that was holding it back and out of his eyes.

They lose themselves thoroughly in the kiss, their lips, tongues, and hands exploring each other, and taking their time. Sirius could move this further, he wants to in fact, but a little voice in the back of his head tells him not to, tells him that the intense natural chemistry they are experiencing is rare, and that maybe this can develop into something more if he plays his cards right, takes his time to get to know Remus outside of just physically. But he’ll worry about that later, they’re just kissing after all, and it’s the best kissing of Sirius’s life. He could easily do just this for hours.

He has one hand wrapped around Remus’s waist and the other supporting Remus in his lap by his ass, and Sirius can’t help but think how perfectly Remus fits here. Like he was made to sit on Sirius, his legs around Sirius’s waist, his arms draped over Sirius’s shoulders. Sirius is in absolute heaven, and not for the first time, he reminds himself to thank Lily Evans for delivering this perfect man into his literal lap.

“Did you hear something?” Remus asks, pulling his lips away from Sirius for the first time since this make-out session began.

“No,” Sirius answers with a shake of his head and immediately dives back into kissing and tasting Remus, overwhelmed and consumed by his need to be as close to him as possible.

Remus moans as their lips press back together and he rocks his hips in Sirius’s lap, causing their clothed and hard cocks to graze each other. Sirius lets out a little whimper, his lips humming against Remus’s and forcefully pulls Remus closer to him. He should stop, he knows this, but Remus is far too tempting and he’s not even sure how to put the brakes on or cool them down in a way that wouldn’t make things awkward. Besides, it’s not like they are engaging in something he doesn’t want to do. He wants it very badly. He has since the moment he first spotted Remus in these damn shorts with his perfectly defined lithe legs and wide, hopeful eyes.

He’s about to roll them over, to put Remus underneath him and to slot himself between Remus’s legs in an attempt to bring their cocks more effectively together when he hears the door to his flat unlocking behind him. He quickly pulls his lips away from Remus and peers over Remus’s shoulder just as James Potter enters his flat, having used his spare key to open the door.  
_____

**REMUS**

The sudden arrival of James Potter in Sirius’s flat is both a blessing and a curse— a curse for obvious reasons, but a blessing in the sense that it has now forced Remus and Sirius to take a break, to center themselves and breathe. And by the time Sirius has ushered James out of his flat, Remus, and from the looks of him Sirius as well, has managed to cool off.

“Sorry about that,” Sirius apologizes as he shuts the door, bringing one hand up to ruffle his long, silky strands.

“It’s alright,” Remus laughs from where he’s standing at Sirius’s kitchen counter. “I’m best friends with Lily. Having James Potter barge in on my life is part of the deal.”

“He really has a bad habit of that, doesn’t he?”

“So bad,” Remus laughs again, tugging at the hem of his shorts, having now noticed how high they have crept up. “Do you know how many dinners with Lily he’s managed to barge in on?”

“Wait, are you the bloke he told me he was concerned Lily was cheating on him with?”

“That’s me,” Remus gestures at himself. “I have no idea where he got that idea from.”

“Well, one would assume that the position he just caught us in will put an end to that.”

“Let’s hope.”

Sirius nods his head and smiles affectionately at Remus, then offers, “Can I get you some tea?”

“Yes please, that would be great actually.”

“Good. I have a really nice ginger tea already waiting,” he says and takes the three steps necessary to walk from the front door to the kitchen. Remus watches Sirius pour two steaming hot mugs from the kettle, flooding the small space with the soothing scent of ginger. “Here,” he says, extending out one of the mugs to Remus with a little wink.

Remus grabs it from his hand and takes a deep breath of the steam wafting up around him, then takes a deep sip. “It’s good.”

“Thanks,” Sirius says, taking a sip of his own tea and keeping his eyes on Remus. His free hand slides across the counter and Remus watches as he hesitantly brings his fingers to brush Remus’s, as if he’s not quite sure if this is okay.

Remus wants to laugh at the sudden change in energy. They were damn near close to fucking on that yoga mat not even fifteen minutes ago, and now, all of a sudden, they are both innocently trying to renegotiate boundaries. Remus takes matters into his own hands, literally, and laces their fingers together, then takes another sip of tea, trying to hold onto any semblance of intimacy with Sirius that he can.

This seems to bolster Sirius back to himself, taking the unspoken invitation that Remus has transferred to him between their fingers. “Can I interest you in dinner sometime? Have you over for a proper date?”

“Are you saying this didn’t count as proper?” Remus jokes.

“Nothing about this was proper,” Sirius laughs back. “But I would absolutely like to make you dinner sometime.”

“I’d like that,” Remus answers and gives Sirius’s hand a gentle squeeze.  
_____

**SIRIUS**

Two days later, Sirius is rushing around his kitchen making sure everything is in order for Remus's arrival. He’s set the table with everything they’ll need—his ratatouille is staying warm in the oven, and his apple pie is waiting on top of the stove along with another pot of ginger tea. Remus had seemed to enjoy it the other day and it will pair perfectly with the pie that he has baked, as well as soothe any remaining nerves that either of them might have for the evening.

Sirius hopes that those nerves will be minimal, after all, the chemistry that they share is already incredibly strong, so it seems unnecessary for either of them to be nervous. Nevertheless, Sirius finds that he is, indeed, nervous. He wants Remus to like him, and not just for a one off—he can find those anywhere. He doesn’t have to cook dinner and bake a pie to find success in the bedroom, but for Remus he wants to do these things.

And as much as he wanted to knee James in the balls for interrupting their makeout session the other day, he is truly indebted to him for it. Had he and Remus escalated to where they were headed on Sunday morning, he wonders if he’d be finding himself in this position now. He doubts it. Not that he thinks that Remus is the kind of man that just hops from bed to bed, or yoga mat to yoga mat in this case, but more that he’s worried that that’s exactly what Remus would think of him. And now he has the opportunity to show Remus that that is not the case, that he is genuinely interested, that he feels something deeper despite them having only just met.

He’s lighting a simple scentless tealight candle placed inside a yellow tinted juice glass on the table when he hears Remus’s knuckles lightly tapping on the door. “Come on in,” he calls out from the kitchen area, having left the door unlocked in anticipation for Remus’s arrival.

Sirius opens the oven and bends at the waist to pull the heavy cast iron pot filled with the ratatouille out and onto the stove, and looks over to see Remus smiling at him and quite possibly enjoying the view of Sirius’s backside.

Remus smirks when he realizes that he’s been caught by Sirius, a slight blush blooming across his cheeks and down his neck, disappearing below the collar of his shirt which is tucked into a pair of, thankfully, slightly longer shorts than the ones he’s been wearing to yoga—though his legs still look enticingly inviting to fall between.

“Smells good in here,” Remus says as he slips off his shoes then walks over to where Sirius is in the kitchen and positions himself to take a deep breath of the steam that is wafting out of the cast iron pot. “Did you make this yourself?”

“I did,” Sirius says proudly, then leans over and gives Remus a kiss onto each cheek in greeting. He pauses for a moment and waits for Remus to turn his head just so then he places a third kiss onto Remus’s lips, happy that Remus lets it linger for a beat longer than just being polite.

“Hmm,” Remus hums when their lips break apart. “I look forward to tasting it.”

“Me too,” Sirius says, though he’s thinking more along the lines of tasting Remus again, and judging by Remus’s shy smile, he might be thinking the same thing. “Take a seat, I’ll bring it over.”

“Ok,” Remus says, his smile pulling up to meet his eyes, his eyelashes brushing the top of those cheeks, and Sirius can hardly contain himself, so he takes the opportunity to kiss Remus one more time.  
____

**REMUS**

Remus practically melts after the first bite of the ratatouille that Sirius has prepared for him. It’s artfully crafted with perfect layers of sliced yellow squash, zucchini, aubergine, and tomatoes. He’s clearly put care into making the sauce—it’s well balanced and spicy like Remus enjoys all of his food, and deliciously garlicky, which Remus figures he might regret later if things escalate how they did the other day, which is something he definitely wants.

“Do you like it?” Sirius asks, one eyebrow raised high and a bit of a cocky grin on his face, making it obvious he knows it’s good.

“It’s not bad,” Remus teases, then slips another forkful into his mouth and winks at Sirius.

“Not bad, huh?” Sirius laughs as he takes a sip of his water, holding Remus’s attention with a piercing gaze.

Remus doesn’t break it as he takes another bite of his food and slowly pulls the fork from his mouth. He almost chokes and loses his composure when he feels Sirius’s bare foot brush against his. He swallows thickly and fails at trying not to blush as Sirius’s toes gently glide up his calf, confirming to Remus that the shorts were definitely a good idea.

Taking a sip of water, Remus attempts to compose himself. The intention of this was to have a proper date, or at least that’s what Sirius had initially suggested. And even though Remus would like nothing more than to climb over this table and sit himself back into Sirius’s lap like he was the last time he was here, it does seem like it would be a waste of a perfectly good dinner and a chance to get to know more about one another.

“So, I gather you cook often,” Remus says as he puts his glass back on the table.

“I do. It’s easier than trying to find good vegan food all the time.”

“Right!?!” Remus knowingly nods and laughs. “I can only go to the same three places so many times. Though I must admit,” he pauses and gestures at his plate, “my cooking skills are lacking comparatively.”

“Nah,” Sirius scoffs. “What kind of a host would I be if I didn’t make you my best meal?”

“Still an impressive one most likely.” And Remus wholeheartedly believes the words as he says them. There is something about Sirius that is inherently special, different, remarkable. It’s doubtful that he doesn’t excel at everything he does. He’s sure, confident, and commanding, and Remus is more than willing to be his captive audience.

“You’re the one who’s impressive.”

“Hardly.”

“You are! I must confess, I googled you after I found out you used to dance. Gorgeous.”

“Well, that was a long time ago,” Remus says sadly, then tries to squash it down. Now is not the time for self-pity. “And I’m hardly impressive now. I could barely touch my toes in your class.”

“Lies,” Sirius says gently and smiles warmly at Remus. “The way you move, it’s art, right down to the spread of your fingers.”

Remus blushes at the praise. “Some habits die hard, I guess.”

“You understand your body and how it moves so completely, it’s made you a natural at yoga. Are you liking it?”

“Very much so,” Remus admits and it’s not just an excuse to have Sirius put his hands on him, although that is quite the perk.

“And it feels good? Because we can change and modify things for you if we need to.”

Remus regards this comment thoughtfully as he chews the last bite on his plate. He doesn’t need Sirius to tell him how to modify. After all, it’s like Sirius had said, he knows his body better than most, but he’d be a fool to not jump on this opportunity.

He brushes his foot back against Sirius’s. “I seem to be having some trouble with my hamstrings. They’re quite tight.”

“Really?” Sirius questions in a way that lets Remus know that Sirius knows he’s full of shit but most certainly doesn’t mind.

“Yes really,” Remus purses his lips and nods. “It’s quite bothersome.”

“We’ll see if we can work that out after tea and dessert then. I hate the thought of you being uncomfortable.”  
_____

**SIRIUS**

Sirius tries not to rush too quickly through dinner and onto dessert. He had invited Remus over to have a proper date with him, but he wasn’t about to turn down an opportunity to place his hands on Remus, to mold his body into positions that Sirius couldn’t help but find enticing, to press their lips together again, to explore each other fully, and if it could all be done naked, well, he’ll be more than fine with that. But he most certainly isn’t going to push or presume. Though the way that Remus has been looking at Sirius all throughout their meal tells Sirius that Remus has his mind on escalating things as well.

But there’s no point in rushing. They have all night after all and Sirius wants to know all there is to know about Remus, to move beyond the surface stuff. So Sirius sets his attention completely on Remus and watches as his eyes gleam in mischief and desire, but never break contact when he talks about the bookstore he manages, or the days when he was dancing, or his love of Lily and even his warming up to James. And it’s not just when he talks about himself does he seem alive and genuine. He listens intently to Sirius and doesn’t judge him for his job choice, and even understands why Sirius would want to do it for the flexible hours allowing him time to finish his degree in physical therapy at his own pace. He expresses understanding of Sirius’s family situation and why James is so important to Sirius without seeming to pity him. Through this, they manage to slip into an easy conversational rhythm, all the while still playing footsie under the table like a couple of boarding school boys.

By the time Sirius is clearing their dinner plates from the table, and pouring them each a mug full of tea and slicing them perfect pieces of pie, he feels as if he and Remus have known each other forever with the ease at which they speak and share.

“Here,” he says as he places a mug and plate of pie in front of Remus, then sits down.

“Make this yourself too?”

“I did. Crust and everything.” Sirius winks, then takes a forkful of pie.

“Nothing better than homemade pie,” Remus says and lets his fork hover over the plate, as if he’s hesitating to eat it.

“I didn’t poison it,” Sirius assures.

“I know that,” Remus laughs and brings his first bite to his mouth, nodding his head in approval as he chews.

Sirius smiles to himself, no one has ever been able to resist his pie. It’s even become such a staple at all the family gatherings at the Potters’, Sirius usually needs to bake two to meet demand. He could bake these in his sleep and he loves watching people enjoy them, especially Remus—Remus, who is glowing by candlelight across the table from him, a bright pink blush blooming across his cheeks as he works his way through his piece of pie. It’s adorable, and Sirius feels as if he is going to melt, though it appears that Remus might as well, because the blush is spreading and turning redder, and his skin is getting a bit if a sheen, as if he’s just completed a vigorous yoga class or a complicated dance piece.

“Are you alright?” Sirius asks, extending a hand across the table to Remus’s cheek, startled at the warmth of Remus’s skin.

“Oh, yes, I’m fine,” Remus laughs and brings his hands to his cheeks. His eyes have gone wide and seemingly sparkle with humor to a joke that Sirius doesn’t understand. Remus puts his fork down and takes a big sip of tea. “I’m allergic to apples,” he explains and wipes his brow.

“Then why did you eat the pie?” Sirius cries in panic.

“It’s not a serious allergy, it just does this,” he gestures to his face. “It’s why I hesitated. But seeing you now, it was well worth it.”

“You enjoy watching me panic? Letting me believe that I poisoned my date?”

“Yes, actually,” Remus laughs, his eyes watering as he tries to catch his breath. “It’s nice to see somebody care.”

“You didn’t have to trigger an allergy to find out I have feelings for you,” Sirius says exasperatedly, though he must admit that he’s not bothered at all. He finds this little mischievous streak of Remus’s endearing. “I would’ve told you that had you asked.”

Remus smiles shyly and averts his eyes to the table, then takes another sip of tea, his apple-induced blush fading as he swallows. “Well, this was more fun and your pie truly is delicious.” He looks back up at Sirius, his now angelic face tugging fiercely at Sirius’s heart, helping its beats per minute slow down to a more relaxed pace. He leans over the table, bringing himself closer to Sirius and clearly inviting him in for a kiss. “Do you forgive me?”

“Of course I do.” Sirius leans over and meets his lips, placing a gentle kiss there and feeling relieved when he notices that Remus seems to have reverted back to a normal body temperature.

“Good,” Remus says, his lips still hovering over Sirius’s. “Because I’d hate to have you take back your offer to help me with my hamstrings.”  
_____

**REMUS**

After a quick trip to the loo and some minor furniture rearranging, Remus finds himself stepping onto the yoga mat under Sirius’s watchful gaze for the third time in four days. When Sirius asks him to come to a forward fold to start, he sucks in a deep breath and sighs in relief as he bends at the hips and folds.

“Good,” Sirius says from beside him, one wide hand firmly pressed against Remus’s low back. “Soften your knees a little more,” he directs. “Notice how that takes the pressure off the backs of your legs.”

And Remus does notice, especially as that simple movement, that little bend, helps him fold deeper into his legs bringing his chest and belly to his thighs. From here, he sees Sirius use his foot to nudge Remus’s feet further apart to create more space between Remus’s legs. Remus takes the unspoken cue and is rewarded with Sirius rubbing small circles on Remus’s back with the hand that was already placed there.

“Walk your hands forward to come to downward dog,” Sirius says, his hand stilling but remaining on Remus’s back as Remus moves into position. Once there, Remus feels Sirius’s other hand press against his low back as well, and can see him move to stand between Remus’s palms on the mat. The heels of Sirius’s hands push Remus’s hips up and back in the way that he likes, the way that he’s been craving since the first time that Sirius ever touched him there. Remus lets out an audible moan that seems to spur Sirius on, prompting him to press his fingertips into the firm flesh of Remus’s backside. Finally, Remus thinks. He’s only wanted Sirius to grab his ass in just this way since the moment he first laid his hands on him.

“I’d tell you to lift a leg,” Sirius says as if he knows something, “but, I’m afraid in those shorts you won’t really get the full benefit.”

Remus turns his head the best he can to look up at Sirius. “Are you trying to get into my pants?”

“I’m trying to get you out of your pants, actually.”

“And here I thought this was just an innocent yoga lesson.”

“Innocent my ass,” Sirius laughs. “There’s nothing innocent about you.”

“Ahhh,” Remus feigns indignation, lifting one of his hands from the mat and bringing it to his heart.

“No one who owns those shorts of yours is innocent.”

“Is this your way of telling me you won’t help me with my hamstrings?”

“Oh no, I intend on helping you. But if I’m going to loosen up those hamstrings enough that I can get your legs behind your head like I’m sure that you can, we need to get you out of these shorts first.”

Remus brings his hand back to the mat and swallows thickly, as his cock gives a little twitch of interest inside his shorts at the thought of what Sirius is suggesting. “Well, you are the professional. Who am I to argue?”

“Good answer,” Sirius says and gives Remus’s high lifted ass a light and swift crack over the fabric of his shorts that sends a shiver of arousal down Remus’s spine.

He sucks in another deep breath as he watches Sirius’s feet step around him, moving himself to stand behind Remus, all the while his hand is still pressed firmly where it had just landed on Remus’s backside.

Sirius shuffles himself impossibly close to Remus, standing between Remus’s spread legs. He leans forward, his hips and his hardening cock pressed against Remus’s ass as his hands work their way from Remus’s backside, around his hips and to the front of Remus’s shorts, gently playing with the button there, likely waiting for Remus to give him the go ahead.

Remus pushes more firmly into his palms, the result of which presses his ass more prominently into Sirius’s front. He bends his knees a little side to side, rocking the rounds of his ass against Sirius, giving Sirius a little friction that causes him to moan.

“Tease,” Sirius huskily says, then begins to work open the front of Remus’s shorts and deftly slides them down his legs.  
_____

**SIRIUS**

Sirius helps keep Remus supported as he steps out of his shorts, then transitions Remus to hands and knees and slots himself back over him, pressing his hard cock back against Remus’s perfect, round, pert ass. He slides one hand up Remus’s body to find his jaw and turns Remus’s head to the side as he leans forward and to catch Remus’s lips with his own. They kiss hungrily, both of them eager to taste and explore the other. And it’s not just Sirius’s mouth that wants to explore Remus. His hands, his body, his cock all want to be involved.

His hips push forward, creating more friction for his still clothed cock against Remus, and his free hand slides around Remus’s hips again and finds his fully hard cock straining inside of his briefs. Sirius palms it and feels the hum of Remus groaning against his lips. Sirius doesn’t hesitate, he wants to feel that vibration again, and lets his hand travel underneath the waistband and onto Remus's cock where he loosely wraps his fingers around the midshaft and languidly begins to stroke. Remus rocks his hips forward and back, meeting Sirius strokes, allowing them to keep a slow and smooth rhythm as they moan into each other's mouths.

With one hand still loosely working Remus inside of his briefs, Sirius brings his other to wrap around Remus’s waist, then pulls their lips apart and lifts them to just their knees, keeping Remus’s back pressed flush against Sirius’s chest. Sirius lets go of Remus’s cock and pushes his briefs down while looking over Remus’s shoulder to see his perfectly pink and uncut cock spring free. Remus leans his head back against Sirius’s shoulder as Sirius begins to slide the hem of Remus’s shirt up, letting his fingers glide across Remus’s skin, feeling the smooth long muscles of his torso and the dips between each of Remus's ribs.

When Sirius’s hands reach Remus’s chest, Remus automatically lifts his arms above his head and gives Sirius the room he needs to pull Remus’s shirt off and then promptly fling it across the room. He presses Remus back to hands and knees then quickly shucks his own shirt and deftly undoes the drawstring of his linen pants sliding them along with his own briefs off of his waist and down around his knees.

He places one hand on Remus’s low back and resumes the small smooth circles he was tracing there before. Remus looks over his shoulder expectantly. “Beautiful,” Sirius sighs and sits back on his heels to admire the sight before him. Remus, on hands and knees, his ass high and on full presentation, the muscles of the backs of his legs corded and defined, his back arched as Remus looks over his shoulder, sinfully biting expectantly at that plump lower lip as he eyes Sirius up and down, his gaze halting on Sirius’s fully erect and straining cock.

Remus lifts one hand up, raises his eyes to look back into Sirius’s, and licks his palm with a wide flat tongue, then brings that hand to Sirius’s cock and begins to stroke it with more vigor than how Sirius had been stroking his. “Fuck,” Sirius moans. “Are you trying to make me come?”

“That is the goal,” Remus says innocently, while looking everything but innocent as he looks over his shoulder. Sirius wants to devour him whole then fuck him mercilessly into the mat for the way he’s teased and tempted him so thoroughly. And if he wants that to happen he needs Remus to let go of his cock before this is over far too soon.

He slides his hand up Remus back to the space between his shoulder blades and presses firmly down. Remus complies to the unspoken cue and lets go of Sirius’s cock, then drops his arms, chest, and head to the mat, his ass promptly lifting even higher. Sirius can’t help himself and gives Remus another swift swat, letting his palm crack against Remus’s exposed backside. He leans forward and kisses the pinkened skin, letting his lips remain pressed there as he strains his eyes to see if Remus is showing any signs of discomfort or hesitation. He isn’t, and Sirius begins to kiss his way across Remus ass to find the center. He smooths his palms over both cheeks, using pressure to spread them apart and expose Remus’s hole.

Sirius’s mouth waters at the sight. He widens his tongue and gives it a slow lick with the flattened muscle, relishing the taste of Remus’s most intimate of area. It’s better than any meal he could have possibly prepared and he licks again, eliciting soft moans and mewls from Remus that serenade his feast.  
_____

**REMUS**

Sirius’s tongue is commanding even when it is silent and Remus’s body is eager to comply to it’s every demand as he presses his hips back, pushing his ass more fully into Sirius’s face, his hole fluttering against Sirius’s tongue, enjoying the smooth long licks as it softens in preparation to allow Sirius’s cock inside. When Sirius brings one hand back to Remus’s cock and begins to stroke him in tandem with his licks, Remus has to quickly suck in a breath to keep himself from coming completely undone as his balls begin to tighten and his belly clenches. But he doesn’t want to tell Sirius to stop, doesn’t want to halt the glorious mix of stimulation he is experiencing, and most importantly doesn’t want to disappoint Sirius by coming too soon.

“Fuck, Sirius,” he moans around a shuddering breath.

Sirius stills his hand, then lets his tongue work a long wet stipe from Remus’s hole to the top of his ass before he pulls away just enough for his breath to cool the wet skin as he speaks. “Roll over.”

Remus quickly does. He plants his feet mat’s width distance apart, his knees wide and his hard cock straining against his belly, dribbling precum on his soft skin. Sirius dips down and licks it away before wrapping his lips around the head of Remus’s cock, his tongue teasing Remus’s foreskin away from the glans. Remus’s hips buck up and away from the mat by their own accord, eager to place his cock more fully into the depths of Sirius’s warm mouth.

Sirius looks up at Remus, his eyes demanding him to stay still as he slides his lips more fully down Remus’s shaft, his breath tickling at Remus’s soft downy hair. When he bobs his head back up, he swirls his tongue around the head and sucks with the slightest bit of pressure as he maneuvers his own body to pivot and straddle his legs on either side of Remus’s head, then uses one hand to guide his cock into Remus’s waiting mouth.

His cock is large and heavy on Remus’s tongue and Remus has to pull his chin further away from his chest to make more room inside of his mouth and even into the start of his throat as Sirius begins to gentle and tentatively thrust, likely gauging just how far he can go with Remus in this position. Remus hungrily licks and laps at Sirius’s slowly thrusting cock, moistening the sides to allow it to smoothly slide further and further in with each snap of Sirius’s hips. And now, with Sirius’s cock in his mouth, working as a distraction for his own mind and body, he’s no longer overwhelmed by the sensations that Sirius’s mouth is lavishing on his cock, allowing him to relish in the moment and enjoy the feeling of being at the mercy of this man.  
_____

**SIRIUS**

Remus is nothing but full of surprises for Sirius. Never has he been with anyone who can deepthroat his cock like Remus can and it almost pains him to slip his cock out from between Remus’s lips. And judging by the little whine that escapes Remus’s mouth as he does, he’s not the only one who hopes to someday soon come deep down his throat.

He quickly spins himself again to reposition himself between Remus’s parted legs and dives down for a deep and steadying kiss, while one hand searches for his discarded trousers and the condom and lube and placed inside one of the pockets earlier in the day in hopes that tonight would find its way onto this mat. When his fingers find what they are looking for, he breaks the kiss to quickly tear open the wrapper and slip the condom over his shaft, then opens the bottle of lube and slicks up his cock. He pushes Remus’s knees up towards his rib cage, the soles of his feet to the sky. Sirius pours some of the lube onto his fingers and gently rubs them around Remus’s now perfectly exposed hole, still pink and softened from the thorough licking that Sirius had given it.

He looks at Remus who’s looking up at him coyly, biting that lower lip again and nodding his head before he whispers out, “Please.”

Sirius lines himself up, one hand on the base of his cock, his other rubbing smooth circles on Remus’s belly, ignoring Remus’s twitching cock as he slowly slides inside. He listens to Remus’s breathing, attentive for any signs of distress, and he’s met with none. Once fully inside, his hips flush with Remus's, he dips down and kisses him sweetly, slowly, fully and begins to thrust just the same.

Once he’s set the pace and Remus is moaning in enjoyment he pulls away from the kiss so he can look upon Remus’s face, his lips parted, cheeks blushed, and eyes heavy and hooded. He places his hands onto Remus’s knees and pushes them further towards the mat, allowing Sirius to thrust even deeper. He lets his gaze travel down, enticed by the view of his own cock sliding in and out of Remus. He begins to pick up his pace, the sight bringing him to the crest of his orgasm quickly. He removes one hand from Remus’s knee and brings it to Remus’s cock, timing his strokes with the rhythm of his thrusts. He’s so close, but wants one more thing first. “Come for me, Remus,” he demands and almost comes completely undone himself when Remus does as he asks and releases stripes of thick white semen onto his belly as Sirius strokes him through his orgasm, moaning Sirius’s name as he comes.

With Remus hole tightening even more as he comes, Sirius can hold on no longer. His thrusts become quick and erratic as he pushes himself over the edge, breathing heavy, heart beating fast as he comes with his cock buried deep inside of Remus.  
_____

**REMUS**

When it was over, the two of them loose limbed, sated and grinning from ear to ear, Remus didn’t really know what to expect. A part of him was worried that once they had given themselves over to the palpable sexual tension between them that the thrill would be gone. Instead it seems to have opened the door for them to slip into something more comfortable and maybe even long term. So when Sirius had asked him if he wanted a shower and to spend the night, it felt like the most natural thing in the world to say yes.

Remus feels his cheeks pinken again under Sirius’s expectant gaze as he steps into Sirius’s bedroom wearing the t-shirt that’s much too large for him that Sirius had provided for Remus to sleep in if he wanted. Sirius is of course lying shirtless in the bed, but Remus doesn’t mind, especially at the sight of Sirius lifting up the covers, beckoning Remus under the covers beside him.

Sirius is quick to wrap Remus in his arms after turning off the bedside light, holding him close to his chest and placing a gentle kiss into his curls. “Thanks for staying.”

“Thanks for having me.”

“What time do you have to be at work tomorrow?”

“Not til ten. You?”

“Teach a class at noon. I can make you breakfast if you’d like.”

Remus’s lips pull up at the corner and he scoots himself even closer against Sirius. “I’d like that.”

“Good,” Sirius sighs then places another kiss into Remus’s hair. “Goodnight, Remus.”

“Goodnight, Sirius,” Remus yawns and closes his eyes, falling asleep quickly in a state of content he hasn’t felt in ages.  
_____

**SIRIUS**

With the sun breaking through the sheer curtains of his bedroom and shining down on Sirius’s back, he begins to open up his eyes feeling refreshed and well-rested for the first time in ages, and he has no one else to thank for it but the man that is slumbering peacefully in his arms. Sirius closes his eyes again and takes an inhale, breathing in Remus and committing this moment to memory, never wanting to forget the first time that he woke up to Remus beside him.

He realizes he’s being presumptuous, but he doesn’t care. He’s never had this kind of connection with anyone, has never felt this strong of a draw toward another person, and he intends on holding Remus dear for as long as he will let him.

Remus doesn’t stir at all as Sirius looks over his shoulder to check the time. If he gets up now, he can make Remus a full breakfast—pancakes, tea, and even some sliced fruit—to send him to work with a full belly, and if Sirius gets it right, a full kiss on his lips with a promise to fall asleep sated with his arms around Remus again tonight if Remus will let him.

With a quick, soft kiss to Remus’s shoulder, Sirius carefully extricates himself out of the bed, his arm sliding out from underneath Remus. Once standing he watches Remus stir but not wake, then pulls the blanket up, keeping Remus covered and tucking it under his chin. He tiptoes out of the bedroom and into the kitchen, careful to not make a sound.

He’s almost finished preparing breakfast when he hears Remus walking from the bedroom on light feet padding across the hardwood floor. Sirius turns to look at him and feels his face break into a wide grin. The sight of Remus in the morning is breathtaking. His curls are perfectly mussed, his wide eyes are soft and still sleepy, his skin has a soft golden glow to it, and the sight of his bare legs extending out of the bottom of Sirius t-shirt is almost too much for Sirius to handle.

When Remus gets close enough to reach Sirius wraps an arm around his waist and pulls Remus in for an embrace followed by a soft press of their lips together. “Good morning,” he says, his lips just hovering over Remus’s.

“Good morning indeed,” Remus hums.

“Can I interest you in repeating this again with me tomorrow?” Sirius asks hopefully.

Remus quirks up an eyebrow and gives Sirius a mischievous grin. “Depends on how good your pancakes and tea are.”

Sirius laughs and dips down to bury his head into Remus’s neck, his lips pressing against the soft skin there and he smiles to himself, knowing that Remus will definitely be here with him again tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Let’s chat yoga and the boys in the comments! Or come find me tumblr @kattlupin 💛


End file.
